Lovers on the Sun
by CATHARSlS
Summary: L'été arrive, et Shinichi a une fièvre colossale. Puis vient un soir, par sa fenêtre, le Kaitou KID, et cela doit forcément être une illusion. SEMI-UA!post anime, fluff & KaiShin !
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur.**

Hey !

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais poster ça ici, mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas après tout. Juste une petite fiction sans prise de tête, fluff et bien clichée, vous me connaissez. Pas de la grande littérature, beaucoup d'improvisation au niveau du caractère des personnages (ne me spoilez pas les gars, je n'en suis qu'aux épisodes 500), pas de plan pour les chapitres je vais à mon rythme, ils seront courts, et... je crois que c'est tout. Bon ça aurait clairement pu être un OS un peu long, parce que ça s'étalera pas des masses, mais flemme des OS les fics c'est cool aussi et je peux faire ce que je veux aha. Donc une fic de 10K, yup. I can do it.

Pour le plot, disons qu'il y aura du fluff, du fluff, encore du fluff, un magicien au clair de lune, et un détective enfin dans son vrai corps.

Oh oui, et j'ai appelé cette fic un semi UA car quelques points changent par rapport à l'histoire d'origine. Donc : KID ne connaît pas la véritable identité de Conan, Ran et Shinichi n'ont toujours été qu'amis, Kaito et Conan étaient presque grosso merdo amis etc..

(Le titre de la fic et ceux des chapitres viennent tous de "Lovers on the sun" la musique de David Guetta (oui, oui, vous pouvez juger jm'en fous j'aime bien)

J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à fav ou à lacher une review, même si c'est pour dire genre "cool" franchement ça me va.

je vous embrasse

* * *

****1 - until our hearts catch fire****

* * *

Haibara l'avait prévenu ; les effets de l'antidote allaient peut-être mettre un moment à arriver. Quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques semaines, elle n'en savait rien et lui avait simplement dit d'attendre et de se tenir prêt.

Alors Shinichi a attendu.

Il reprend le cours de son existence, ramène quelques affaires simples qu'il peut régler à domicile, et évite les trop gros efforts physiques. Bien sûr, cette idée ne vient pas de lui ; Ran l'oblige à rester au lit plus de quelques heures par nuit, lui apporte des plats déjà préparés chaque matin, et lui demande si tout va bien dès qu'il sort de la salle de bain.

Elle lui en veut toujours pour lui avoir menti, mais le voir vomir sans raison ou s'évanouir dès qu'il fait trop chaud lui passe l'envie de l'engueuler. Elle le laisse faire ses trucs de détective, lui ramène des livres, fait des comptes-rendus à ses parents dès qu'elle le peut, et essaye de le laisser respirer pour ne pas l'énerver.

Shinichi, lui, attend simplement de reprendre des forces pour pouvoir s'échapper à nouveau. Retourner au lycée, aider l'inspecteur avec des meurtres, ne plus avoir peur de faire trois pas tout seul. Être Conan, ça lui avait appris des choses, ça lui avait montré le vrai visage de certaines personnes, ça l'avait aidé à faire des rencontres, mais à présent il voulait juste arrêter de traîner chez lui en pyjama.

Un matin, il se lève avec un léger mal de tête. Ça ne l'étonne pas tant que ça : il a passé la moitié de la nuit sur un dossier et ses yeux lui font mal. Un dossier assez compliqué avec beaucoup trop de témoins et de potentiels suspects ; il avait dû reconstituer le meurtre pièce par pièce, et éliminer petit à petit chaque individu allant de la servante de la famille au conseiller de bourse du mari assassiné. Conclusion, c'était la seconde fille, ce qui pour une fois était étonnant car la plupart du temps c'était la femme ou la maîtresse. Ou le fils, à la rigueur.

Il soupire en se frottant les yeux, se lève difficilement de son lit, et va dans la cuisine pour aller réchauffer le petit-déjeuner que Ran lui avait apporté.

Il a un peu mal à la gorge, mais c'est sans doute à cause de la chaleur sèche de l'extérieur. L'été arrive doucement mais sûrement et depuis quelques jours les températures lui donnent le tournis. Il mange des glaçons, s'évente le plus possible, et garde la plupart des rideaux fermés. La maison des Kudo est immense, et parfois il oublie de fermer une ou deux fenêtres alors il y a des courants d'air dans tous les coins. C'est agréable. Et le manoir ressemblerait presque à une maison hantée et abandonnée, comme ça.

Descendre les escaliers est plus difficile que prévu parce que ce matin il se sent vraiment fatigué. Ses paupières sont lourdes, ses pas sont négligents, et quand il atteint enfin le comptoir de la cuisine Shinichi a presque envie de s'écrouler sur l'un des tabourets. Il lève une de ses mains jusqu'à son visage, essuie la sueur de son front, et appuie sur ses yeux pour faire passer la douleur. Ça ne marche pas vraiment.

Finalement, il essaye de faire comme d'habitude. Ran n'est pas là car Sonoko l'a enlevé pour les trois jours à venir, alors il peut passer autant de temps qu'il veut au téléphone avec Takagi pour lui dire quoi faire, regarder quatre épisodes de Détective Samonji à la suite, et terminer la glace qu'il y a dans le congélateur. C'est un peu comme des vacances ; plus personne ne le regarde comme s'il allait mourir dans la seconde et même si son nez commence à se boucher, il peut encore prendre sa douche pendant quarante minutes s'il le veut. Ce qu'il fait, même si au bout d'un moment il sort parce que sa tête tourne trop.

Si la police le retrouve un jour nu comme un vers dans sa salle de bain, il ne se relèvera jamais de l'humiliation.

La journée passe normalement, il lit un livre entier, essaye ce masque pour la peau que Sonoko lui a laissé discrètement la dernière fois, mais qu'il regrette aussitôt parce que d'un, il pue vraiment, et de deux, ça brûle les joues. Pour la peine, il jette le flacon entier à la poubelle et envoie un message à Ran pour lui dire que tout va bien et que sa meilleure amie a essayé de le tuer. Tout ce qu'il reçoit en échange, c'est un smiley qui tire la langue, et il cherche vite fait sur internet pour savoir s'il y a des règles à suivre quand on s'autoproclame meilleure amie. Sans surprise, il n'y en a pas.

Quand la nuit tombe, sa gorge l'empêche de parler, son nez est bouché comme jamais et même s'il n'a pas de thermomètre sous la main, il sait qu'une fièvre est en train de s'installer. Shinichi résiste quelques minutes devant la télévision avant de l'éteindre pour aller se coucher. Il a froid tout à coup, alors une fois dans sa chambre il s'écroule dans son lit et s'enroule dans sa couette.

Bizarrement, il s'endort sans trop de problèmes. Ses rêves sont pleins de courses-poursuites, de coups de feu, d'une organisation qui n'existe plus et d'un magicien au clair de lune. Il est gelé, il étouffe, et quand il se réveille au milieu de la nuit (ou tout du moins il pense que c'est le milieu de la nuit), sa vision le laisse à peine discerner le bout de son lit.

Une quinte de toux le force à se recroqueviller sur le côté, et sa tête est pleine de coton. Un coton lourd et humide, qui enfonce de plus en plus sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Ah, pense-t-il en fermant les yeux. C'est ça. C'est là, ça arrive.

Habaira l'avait prévenu, elle lui avait dit que ça arriverait un jour et qu'il devait se tenir prêt. Mais Shinichi est dans son lit, en train de se faire aspirer dans ses draps, et il ne se sent pas prêt du tout. Il a mal aux côtes, à l'impression qu'il peut se rendormir à tout instant mais ne parvient pas à repartir pour autant, et la transpiration qui coule sur son front et dans son dos lui donne une impression sale qu'il ne peut retirer car il ne peut pas bouger.

Quand il ferme les yeux puis les rouvre, il sait que du temps a passé. La fenêtre de sa chambre, juste en face de son lit, est ouverte et laisse flotter les rideaux presque jusqu'à lui ; Shinichi essaye de se relever, de se redresser, mais il n'y arrive pas et ses sourcils ne veulent même pas se froncer. Il voudrait tendre la main, attraper ces formes qui bougent et qui dansent, mais tout ce qu'il fait c'est crouler une fois de plus sous la douleur de ses muscles.

– Tu as vraiment une sale tronche, petit détective.

Shinichi a l'impression qu'il y a une voix, mais il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit. Quelques sifflements, une impression d'écho, et c'est tout.

– Enfin, je ne sais pas si je peux encore dire petit maintenant.

Il essaye de bouger, parce que soudain il se rend compte que sa fenêtre ne doit pas être ouverte et que s'il ne la referme pas... Ou alors peut-être n'est-elle pas ouverte, et tout ça n'est qu'une illusion.

Un costume blanc, un sourire narquois et un peu inquiet, des cheveux dans le vent et un chapeau haut de forme.

Oui, ça doit forcément être une illusion.

* * *

– Ça va faire le deuxième vol de la semaine, tu trouves pas que t'abuses un peu ?

Conan ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais en vérité cela l'arrangeait bien. Le Kaito KID n'avait jamais été aussi actif, et voilà qu'il envoyait une nouvelle carte à la police pour les prévenir de son prochain vol.

Debout sur le toit de l'immeuble, prêt à s'envoler comme d'habitude, KID le regardait avec un sourire. Normalement, Conan aurait dû se tenir là avec un ballon et ses super chaussures. Il aurait dû être à deux doigts de l'arrêter, comme toutes ses dernières tentatives. Les matchs avec KID étaient ceux qui lui donnaient le plus d'adrénaline, et ils savaient tous les deux que ce petit jeu les amusait profondément.

– Et bien alors, petit détective, un petit coup de mou ?

Conan n'avait ni ballon ni super chaussures en état de marche. Il le regardait sans rien dire, en essayant de chercher ses mots, les mains dans les poches de son short.

– Je vais partir, fit-il en entendant les policiers s'agiter en bas de l'immeuble.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi tous ces agents n'avaient pas encore compris ; KID s'enfuyait toujours par les toits.

– Je vais partir, et Conan ne reviendra plus.

Ça lui faisait étrange de parler de lui à la troisième personne. Conan n'était plus seulement un nom qu'il avait piqué à l'un de ses écrivains préférés, c'était également devenu lui. Ou tout du moins, une partie de lui.

Sur le moment, le magicien ne sembla pas comprendre. Il le regarda sans bouger, et haussa un sourcil derrière son monocle.

– Peut-être que je vais mourir, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. C'est pas certain, mais peut-être bien.

C'était une possibilité. Haibara l'avait prévenue, elle l'avait mise en garde pendant des heures et des heures, et il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Ran. Pourquoi avait-il voulu prévenir ce voleur magicien avant sa meilleure amie ? Mentalement, il se traita d'idiot. KID ne le voyait que comme un gamin, et c'était tant mieux. C'était ce qu'il était après tout.

Mais pour lui, KID était KID. Et c'était bien assez.

– Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

– Ça veut dire que c'est sûrement des adieux. Je vais te laisser t'échapper avec ce gros diamant, te regarder partir, et après ce sera fini.

Il tenta un sourire, un sourire un peu triste, mais un sourire quand même. Ça n'avait pas la forme qu'il aurait voulu, mais le visage crispé du magicien lui indiqua que de toute façon rien n'aurait marché.

– Et quoi, c'est tout ?

– C'est tout.

Derrière lui, dans la cage d'escalier, il entendit des policiers se précipiter vers eux. Leurs cries, leurs pas, leurs lourdes bottes.

– Tu n'as jamais parlé comme un gamin, tu n'as jamais agi comme un gamin, alors je vais faire comme si tout ça était normal et que je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

Sa cape volait derrière lui, et soudain il eut l'air énervé. En voyant que Conan n'ajoutait rien, qu'il n'essayait pas de s'expliquer, qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui raconter la vérité, malgré ces adieux un peu étranges, son visage se froissa et il se détourna.

– Très bien. Comme tu veux.

Puis il sauta dans le vide, et Conan le regarda disparaître tandis que les policiers défonçaient la porte.

* * *

**Des bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteur. **

J'ai quelques minutes, alors j'en profite pour vous déposer le deuxième chapitre =) merci à la personne qui a laissé une petite review, coeur sur toi. N'hésitez pas à follow la fic également, je vous embrasse !

N'oubliez pas: que du fluff, du fluff et encore du fluff ^^

* * *

**2 - to keep the cold night**

* * *

Quand Shinichi ouvre à nouveau les yeux, il a un tissu humide sur le front, de la pommade sur la poitrine, une odeur d'eucalyptus dans le nez, et la tête beaucoup moins douloureuse. L'espace d'une seconde, il croit rêver, puis se demande si ce n'était pas _avant,_ le rêve.

Ran est-elle revenue ? Est-ce elle qui s'était occupée de lui ? Il a encore mal partout, et les contours de sa chambre lui semblent toujours flous, mais d'une certaine façon il n'a plus l'impression de mourir petit à petit. Son cerveau n'est plus en feu, sa gorge ne sort pas de sa bouche à chaque toussotement, et même à travers son nez bouché il peut sentir... _quelque_ _chose_.

Dans un sursaut, il rouvre les yeux.

À l'entrée de la pièce, dans l'embrasure, un jeune homme le regarde avec un sourcil haussé, un monocle, et un plateau dans les mains. Il a des cheveux en bataille, un petit air fatigué, mais toujours ce sourire en coin assez fier de lui.

– J'espère vraiment que j'hallucine, croasse-t-il en remuant son dos.

Mais il a des courbatures horribles alors ses efforts restent vains ; il retombe dans un grognement. Ça, ça fait vraiment mal.

– Tu es malade, tu divagues, je ne suis donc pas vexé.

Le Kaito KID hausse les épaules et s'approche de lui, et Shinichi remarque qu'il ne porte ni cape, ni costume blanc. Simplement une chemise au col ouvert et ce monocle qui désormais ne cache plus rien.

– Plus de quarante de fièvre, tremblements, vomissements, liste-t-il en posant le plateau sur la table de chevet. Et à un moment j'ai cru que t'allais te mettre à cracher du sang tellement ta gorge était irritée. C'était pas beau à voir.

Shinichi plisse les yeux, parce que la seule chose qu'il retient est que KID l'a vu dans cet état. Apparemment, même dans son moment de bonté, l'emmener à l'hôpital n'avait pas semblé être une option valable.

– Dis moi que j'ai pas vomi par terre.

– C'est pas les mêmes draps, lui fait-il remarquer. Donc tu as vomi par terre, sur moi, et sur ton lit. Mais ça va, ils étaient faciles à trouver et de toute façon il fallait les changer.

Même si c'est douloureux, il lève la main pour soulever l'une des couvertures et remarque que son t-shirt aussi a été changé.

Cette fois, il ne sait plus si ses joues rouges sont dues à sa fièvre ou à autre chose. Il veut se rendormir et oublier.

– Ah oui, lui confirme t-il en souriant. Aussi.

C'est irritant, _très_ irritant, mais Shinichi n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Tu veux dire, chez toi ?

– Je veux dire dans _ma chambre_, chez moi, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, et qu'est-ce que tu fais _tout court_ ?

Ça aurait peut-être eu plus d'impact si sa voix n'était pas si ridiculement enrouée.

– Et bien vois-tu, je suis un magicien. Et un voleur, aussi. Et mon détective préféré a soudain disparu de la circulation. « Reparti aux États-Unis avec ses parents » d'après ce que j'ai réussi à comprendre en m'infiltrant dans le commissariat.

Il s'approche de son lit, et Shinichi ne peut rien faire d'autres que le fixer avec colère tandis qu'il dépose le plateau sur la table de nuit. Avec d'étonnants gestes doux, il s'assoit sur le bord et soulève le tissu qui se trouve sur son front.

– Et puis tout à coup, j'apprends également que le célèbre lycéen détective Shinichi Kudo réapparaît d'on ne sait où, et que bizarrement c'est le portrait craché de mon petit détective, avec quelques années de plus, bien sûr. Oh, et en plus canon.

Shinichi veut vraiment le frapper, parce que cette situation est gênante et étrange, et que le KID l'a certainement vu nu. Nu, ou habillé et en train de vomir partout, il ne sait plus ce qui est pire.

– Et alors ?

– Et alors, un gamin qui démantèle une organisation aussi grosse que celle là, qui pense comme un adulte et qui me fait des adieux aussi déchirants, ça attire forcément ma curiosité.

Il lui fait un sourire un peu tordu, parce que même avec cette attitude pédante il paraît tout de même fatigué et inquiet. Lui remettant une serviette froide sur le visage, il pointe ensuite son doigt vers le plateau.

– Tu devrais manger, parce qu'avec tout ce que t'as évacué tu dois plus avoir grand chose dans l'estomac.

– KID... je te jure que –

– Kaito.

– Quoi ?

– Mon nom. Pas KID. Kaito.

Shinichi le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

– Ah oui, t'as pas du voir les informations, forcément. Kaitou KID s'est définitivement retiré hier. Maintenant, je ne suis que Kaito. Sauf si tu veux me livrer à la police, mais avant ça il faudrait déjà que tu puisses ne serait-ce que te redresser.

Soudain, il attrapa son monocle et l'enlève pour le mettre dans sa poche. Comme ça, en une seconde. Son visage un peu flou lui apparaît alors sans filtre, et Shinichi le regarde la bouche ouverte.

_Ça doit forcément être une illusion_.

– Tu...

Mais sans lui laisser le temps de parler, Kaito se penche et l'attrape pour le pousser à se redresser dans le lit. Il place un oreiller dans son dos, et le cale comme il faut pour qu'il n'ait pas à forcer pour rester dans cette position. Le mouvement est douloureux, sa tête se retransforme lentement en coton, et ça le fait douloureusement tousser.

Quand il relève la tête, à bout de souffle, Shinichi voit le magicien qui grimace.

– Quoi ? croasse-t-il.

Tout en lui prenant soigneusement une cuillère de soupe chaude, Kaito rit. Il souffle dessus, puis lui tend jusqu'à ce que le détective ouvre docilement la bouche. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, la nausée ne revient pas et il avale dans un soupire. Ça fait presque du bien.

Quand le bol est enfin vide, Shinichi est à bout de force. Sa respiration est sifflante, et sa tête part en arrière alors qu'il essaye de garder les yeux ouverts. Sa migraine est de retour, et il sent à peine les bras de Kaito qui le replacent dans une position plus agréable. Il a l'impression que quelqu'un lui caresse les cheveux, qu'une voix lui souffle de se reposer encore un peu, que la chaleur de la pièce se transforme soudain en mer de glace.

La seconde d'après, son corps se remet à peser lourd et il se perd dans les draps.

* * *

Enroulé dans sa couette, Shinichi fit la moue.

Assis dans le fauteuil de son salon, il regardait Ran qui avait l'air particulièrement fière d'elle. Quand il s'était levé le matin, il avait manqué de s'étaler de tout son long dans les escaliers : sa meilleure amie l'avait trouvé accroché à la balustrade, et sa grimace avait tout dit.

À présent, il avait été obligé de poser ses fesses à un endroit qu'elle pouvait voir, à savoir juste en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du plateau d'échec.

– Tu sais que profiter de mon état pour enfin me battre est vraiment pas sympa ?

Elle lui offrit un rictus satisfait.

– Je pense t'en vouloir pendant encore quelques mois. Alors pour l'instant je vais me contenter de faire ça.

Et elle fit avancer sa tour pour placer le roi de Shinichi en échec.

– Super, soupira t-il en essayant de réfléchir.

Cela ne faisait que deux jours depuis qu'il avait reprit son apparence normale de lycéen, et il avait parfois du mal à réfléchir. Au début, il avait eu peur d'être simplement devenu bête, mais en vérité ça allait par période : tantôt il se réveillait sans pouvoir se souvenir de la réponse à « 1+1 », tantôt il retrouvait ses facultés et passait sa journée la tête dans des dossiers que lui donnait Takagi.

Au hasard, il bougea son cavalier.

– Tu as entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? demanda Ran, l'air de rien.

Les sourcils froncés, il observa les doigts de son amie qui bougeaient à nouveau sa tour. Puis quand il vit qu'elle le regardait fixement, Shinichi comprit qu'elle venait de lui parler.

– Hein ?

– Hier soir. T'as pas lu le journal que je t'ai donné ?

Il secoua doucement la tête. Se concentrer à la fois sur une conversation et sur une partie d'échec était vraiment trop difficile.

– Le KID, tenta t-elle en penchant son visage.

Mais en ne voyant aucune réaction, elle soupira et bougea son fou. Échec et mat. Shinichi se rembrunit et s'enroula une fois de plus dans sa couette.

– Le Kaitou KID, répéta t-elle.

Cette fois, elle réussit à capter son attention, et son regard croisa le sien.

– Il a envoyé une lettre à la police hier dans la matinée. Pour un vol, comme d'habitude. Sauf que même s'il a réussi à échapper à la police, il a rien volé.

– Quoi ?

– Il a déposé le bijou sur le toit, et d'après Takagi, il est resté longtemps là haut avant de s'échapper.

Shinichi baissa les yeux et fixa ses doigts qui seraient l'une des pièces du jeu. Il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé, et cette fois il n'eut pas trop de mal à comprendre : le KID l'avait attendu. Pour voir s'il avait été sérieux.

Pour savoir si Conan allait revenir.

– D'accord, fit-il.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

– Tu lui portais beaucoup d'attention quand tu étais... Conan.

– C'est un voleur.

– Effectivement.

– Et je ressemblais à un enfant.

– C'est vrai.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose en tête, mais abandonna finalement. Que pensait-elle, au juste ? Qu'ils étaient...amis ? Que pendant qu'il ressemblait à un gamin, une sorte de voleur magicien avait vu en lui des qualités intéressantes ?

C'était impossible.

– On se refait une partie ? proposa t-il.

Elle fut presque heureuse d'accepter.

* * *

**Des bisous ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note d'auteur. **

Salut ! Pour une fois j'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que je vous remercie les notifs, ça fait du bien aha (et ça me donne envie de poster) La suite de cette mini-fic arrivera très bientôt, en attendant je vous fais des bisous !

N'hésitez pas à lâcher un com' pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**3 - what stands behind the door**

* * *

Quand il ouvre les yeux pour la deuxième fois, les courbatures sont presque insupportables.

Il observe sa chambre avec curiosité, prenant le temps de comprendre si oui ou non, il venait de rêver. Il a du transpirer car ses vêtements lui paraissent sales, un plateau vide est posé sur sa table de nuit, et assit dans le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce, le KID dort.

Sur le moment, ça le surprend. Il le fixe sans rien dire, la tête posée sur son oreiller, et attend simplement. Il fait toujours très chaud, la fenêtre est ouverte, un léger vent souffle dans la pièce ; il entend presque les cigales, alors qu'il sait que c'est impossible.

Puis quand Shinichi remarque que dehors il fait nuit, sa patience disparaît et il attrape la serviette humide et chaude qui est posée sur son front. Il se redresse un peu, regarde encore le KID, et la lui lance en pleine figure. Kaito sursaute violemment, le visage ensommeillé et perdu, puis remarque la serviette sur ses genoux.

Son regard revient sur Shinichi presque immédiatement, et il hausse un sourcil.

– Sérieux ?

– C'est moi qui devrait dire ça.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que tu étais en train de dormir dans mon fauteuil. Et aux dernières nouvelles, je t'y ai pas invité.

Kaito fait la moue. Doucement, il se relève et s'approche du lit. Sa main se pose sur son front, et Shinichi remue légèrement : la sensation est étrange.

– Encore un peu de fièvre, mais c'est déjà mieux. Ça va devenir une habitude, petit détective ?

– Quoi ?

C'est presque un grognement.

– D'essayer de me filer entre les doigts.

Shinichi se fige un instant, lève les yeux vers lui, puis soupire.

– Je ne suis pas une de tes admiratrices, tu sais ?

– J'ai cru comprendre, oui.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Apparemment, cette question ne mérite pas de réponse parce que Kaito hausse les épaules. À la place, il lui demande sans préambule :

– T'as pas envie de pisser ?

* * *

Quand Shinichi descend les escaliers de sa maison, il est propre, douché et pas vraiment coiffé. Ses cheveux humides coulent dans sa nuque mais il se sent bien moins sale qu'avant son entrée dans la salle de bain. Sans surprise, après avoir autant transpiré il avait pu tenir pas mal de temps sans aller aux toilettes, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Enroulé dans de nouveaux vêtements, il se sent presque prêt à supporter ce qui se trouve dans sa cuisine. Quand il parvient sur le seuil, il penche la tête et appuie son épaule contre l'embrasure. Kaito se retourne avec un grand sourire, des œufs brûlés au fond de sa poêle.

– Coucou, j'aimerai beaucoup te dire que le petit-déjeuner est prêt, mais je crois que c'est un peu trop cuit.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le détective retient un ricanement.

– Lâche cette poêle avant de faire cramer le manoir. Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ?

Très docilement, Kaito éteint la plaque électrique et pose la poêle sur le côté. Il n'a même pas l'air gêné.

– Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait manger hier, au juste ?

Car si c'est ça la tête de sa cuisine, alors Shinichi se demande si le magicien n'a pas failli le tuer en passant. Mais à son soulagement, il secoue la tete et pointe le doigt vers sont frigo.

– Une soupe déjà préparée. Je l'ai trouvé dans une brique en carton, là dedans.

– Bon, j'imagine que je peux m'estimer heureux.

Shinichi n'a même plus envie de lui demander ce qu'il fait là. En vérité, il veut parler de tout, sauf de son moment de faiblesse quand il était en train de vomir partout. Savoir que le Kaitou KID l'avait vu ainsi était bien plus perturbant que le voir debout au milieu de sa cuisine.

Il remarque tout à coup que Kaito lui a volé des vêtements, car il reconnaîtrait ce t-shirt de pyjama entre mille.

– Tu n'as pas peur que je t'arrête ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que tu es un voleur. Et que je suis un détective. Kaito, hein ?

– T'as pas mon nom de famille.

– Je pourrais appeler la police.

– Pour quoi faire ?

– Pour _t'arrêter_.

Il hausse les épaules, comme si tout ça n'avait aucune importance.

– Fais-le, on verra bien ensuite.

Shinichi a bien du mal à faire correspondre l'image de ce magicien au clair de lune qui réussissait à lui échapper à chaque fois, avec cet homme au rictus irritant qui lui faisait face.

Finalement, il soupire à son tour.

– Commande chinois, déclare t-il en tournant les talons. C'est toi qui paye.

Et franchement, le sourire que l'autre lui renvoie vaudrait presque le coup.

* * *

Quand Ran se présente devant le manoir au petit matin, elle est essoufflée et à un mauvais pressentiment. Il fait déjà très chaud, avec un temps presque orageux, et la sueur qui coule le long de sa nuque ne l'aide pas à reprendre son calme. Elle a essayé d'appeler Shinichi une dizaine de fois, et en temps normal ça ne l'aurait pas inquiété plus que ça : son meilleur ami oubli de recharger son téléphone un jour sur deux, et quand il le fait il l'oublie dans une pièce de sa maison pour ne le retrouver que longtemps après.

Mais en ce moment, ce n'est pas pareil. En ce moment, sa santé vacille chaque jour et Ran regrette déjà d'avoir accepté d'accompagner Sonoko dans ses vacances. Elle a essayé de passer un bon moment, de ne pas penser à son meilleur ami qui se noyait dans ses dossiers, à son grand manoir écrasé sous la chaleur, et à la solitude qui l'attendait sûrement. Shinichi avait longuement insisté, lui affirmant que si elle continuait de l'étouffer comme ça il allait finir fou.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle ouvre la porte d'entrée sans sonner et se précipite dans le manoir en criant :

– Shinichi ? Shinichi, si tu es là, répond !

Elle tourne la tête à droite et à gauche, en essayant de ne pas courir dans tous les sens. Si ça se trouve, elle s'inquiète pour rien et il se moquera d'elle pour avoir paniqué ainsi.

Quand Ran entre dans le salon, son souffle retombe et elle écarquille les yeux.

– Bien sûr que non, affirme Shinichi entre deux gorgées de café. C'est évident que c'est sa sœur la coupable.

– Le jardinier, rétorque le garçon à côté de lui sur le canapé. Regarde bien, même Samonji est d'accord.

– Mais non, c'est évident qu'il va y avoir un plot twist. Ils font ça à chaque épisode, tu le fais exprès ?

La bouche ouverte, Ran fixe le ricanement satisfait de son meilleur ami comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Au moins, elle a la satisfaction de voir Shinichi sursauter. Il manque de faire tomber sa thermos sur ses genoux, tandis que le jeune homme inconnu se retourne vers elle sans sembler plus étonné que ça.

– R-ran ? T'es déjà rentrée ?

– Effectivement. Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien par ici. Ça te dirait de répondre au téléphone de temps en temps ? Et c'est qui ça ?

Elle fait un signe de tête en direction de l'inconnu, et le foudroie presque du regard. Ça la gêne un peu d'être aussi malpolie avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas, mais ce gars lui paraît bizarre. Et Shinichi est en position de faiblesse.

– Oh. Ça c'est... Kaito.

– Enchanté.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

– Tu veux dire, sur mon canapé ?

– Je veux dire dans ta _maison_. Je connais tous tes amis Shinichi, et je sais que ce mec là n'en fait pas parti. Tu le sors d'où ?

– Il est entré par la fenêtre.

Ça, elle ne l'a pas vraiment vu venir. Elle les fixe un à un, son regard faisant des allers et retours entre eux deux, en espérant qu'ils se décident à lui donner plus de détails.

Finalement, Kaito déclare :

– C'est vrai. Je suis entré par la fenêtre.

– Ravie de l'apprendre. Ça t'arrive souvent de regarder la télé avec un cambrioleur ?

– Il aime _Détective Samonji_...

– _Shinichi_.

Il a au moins la décence de paraître gêné.

– C'est pas _vraiment_ un cambrioleur.

– Techniquement si. Je suis un cambrioleur.

– Mais tu venais pas pour ça.

– Non c'est vrai. J'ai toujours rêvé de manger de la glace assis sur ton canapé.

Finalement, Ran soupire. Tout ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, elle veut juste parler un peu seule avec son meilleur ami.

– Bon, Kaito. Loin de moi l'idée d'être malpolie, mais j'aimerai beaucoup que tu nous laisses seuls.

Elle s'attend à ce qu'il proteste, ou tout du moins à ce qu'il râle un peu, mais à sa surprise il se lève et prend son pot de glace avec lui.

– D'accord. Salut, petit détective.

Quand il passe à côté d'elle, il lui prend la main pour la lui baiser poliment comme un gentleman, puis disparaît en quelques secondes. Elle fixe la porte pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers Shinichi.

– C'était _qui,_ ça ?

Il avale tranquillement son café, avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

– Le Kaitou KID.

– Quoi ?

– Ça. C'était le Kaitou KID. Tu veux de la glace ?

* * *

**Des bisous ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note d'auteur. **

Salut ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle partie pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je suis en train de faire un petit plan de mon côté, histoire d'être un peu plus organisée pour que ça soit plus long. J'espère vous offrir la suite dans pas longtemps =)

Je vous embrasse les coco

* * *

**4 | and let's enjoy the ride **

* * *

Kaito est une véritable catastrophe dans tout ce qui concerne la cuisine, Shinichi a vite fait de s'en rendre compte. En ce qui le concerne, il doit bien avouer qu'il n'est pas forcément plus doué. Ils ont donc passé des jours à ne rien faire, les fesses posées dans le canapé, à commander à domicile dès que la faim les sortait de leur zone de confort.

Donc, quand Ran avise toutes les boites en carton et les sachets en papier qui traînent à côté de la poubelle, elle ne se gêne pas pour se retourner et lui lancer un regard significatif.

– Est-ce qu'au moins tu as mangé ce que je t'avais laissé dans ton frigo ?

– J'ai mangé la soupe...

Techniquement, ça n'avait même pas été son intention. Mais pour lui avouer cela, il faut qu'il parle du reste. Et Shinichi n'a pas envie.

Il n'a pas envie de parler de son état à Ran. De lui dire que ça y est, la phase qu'ils redoutaient tous tant à commencé, et qu'il ne s'en est sorti que grâce au Kaitou KID qui est un soir rentré par sa fenêtre. Étrangement, il veut garder ça pour lui. Après tout, aujourd'hui il se sent bien.

– Tu sais, t'es pas ma mère. T'es pas obligé de faire tout ça.

Elle lui en veut, et à la fois elle s'occupe de lui comme s'il était encore Conan. Parfois, il a l'impression que son image ne changera plus : il est resté ainsi trop longtemps, et sa meilleure amie ne voit en lui qu'un gamin un peu trop intelligent.

Ran lui rend son regard, puis déniche quelques ingrédients au fond d'un placard comme s'il ne venait pas de prendre la parole.

– Il fait vraiment trop chaud dans ce manoir, dit-elle à la place. Quand est-ce que la société doit venir réparer la clim ?

Il s'assoit sur le bar de la cuisine d'un petit saut, et pose son menton dans la paume de sa main. Elle est en train de lui préparer à manger, comme s'il n'avait pas passé la matinée à manger de la glace.

– Aucune idée. Il faut que je les rappelle.

Il avait eu dans l'idée de le faire pendant son départ, mais ne pas pouvoir bouger de son lit lui a fait tout oublier. Et l'arrivée d'un certain voleur gentleman également, s'il veut être honnête.

Il essaye réellement de ne pas y penser, parce qu'il n'y a aucune conclusion qui peut-être tirée de ses actions ; le Kaitou KID agissait comme il l'entendait, comme toujours. Un peu d'organisation, et beaucoup d'improvisation, c'est comme ça qu'il s'y prend.

Shinichi soupire.

– Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu sais ? Lui dit soudain Ran. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais... le Kaitou KID est quand même un voleur. Un criminel. Tu ne devrais pas –

– L'inviter chez moi ? Regarder la télé avec lui ? Manger de la glace ? Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Je sais ce que je fais.

En vérité, il n'en a aucune idée. Shinichi essaye de réfléchir ; que peut-il bien faire, après être resté aussi longtemps loin du monde ?

Pas de diplôme pour le lycée, pas de travail stable ; même pas une santé acceptable. L'organisation des hommes en noir avait été démantelée, pourtant Shinichi ne se sent pas vraiment mieux. Pire, il a presque l'impression d'être inutile à présent.

Ran le fixe sans rien dire, une petite moue sur le visage. Elle a coupé ses cheveux, et il ne doute pas que Sonoko a du bien l'engueuler pour cette décision. Lui trouve que ça lui va bien.

– Fais comme tu veux. Mais moi, je ne le sens pas : il s'est retiré, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient te chercher alors ?

Shinichi aurait bien aimé qu'on le lui dise, justement.

Kaitou KID. Kaito. Le mec qui est entré par sa fenêtre comme s'il n'y a rien de plus banal. Celui qui l'a trouvé malade comme un chien, s'étouffant dans ses propres draps. Celui qui s'est occupé de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Celui avec qui il avait regardé plus de deux saisons de Détective Samonji, affalé dans son canapé tandis que sa fièvre baissait peu à peu.

Celui qui était parti sans protester quand Ran était arrivée.

– Je ne sais pas, répond-il à la place. Peut-être juste qu'il s'ennuie.

C'est sans doute ça, Shinichi le sait, il n'est pas bête. Le Kaitou KID avait été une part de sa vie lorsqu'il était encore Conan, et sans doute avait-il été une part de la sienne, en y réfléchissant bien. Ce n'était pas si étonnant.

Il était venu parce que son « petit détective » avec qui il avait essayé de devenir ami lui manquait.

Sauf que Shinichi n'était pas Conan.

* * *

– T'es pas obligée de rester avec moi, tu sais ?

– T'essayes de me mettre à la porte ?

Ran bouge son fou pour l'approcher de l'un de ses pions, mais Shinichi la voit venir ; il place sa dame entre eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– Je me sens mieux, et je veux pas que tu te sentes obligée, c'est tout.

Il adore Ran, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Même si elle a un très mauvais caractère quand elle le veut, elle reste sa meilleure amie, qu'il connaît depuis son enfance. Elle s'est occupée de lui pendant des mois quand il était bloqué sous la forme d'un gamin, et elle ne lui avait envoyé qu'une pauvre gifle en apprenant la vérité.

Bon, elle boude encore un peu, mais pas tout le temps.

Sans aucune pitié, Shinichi place son roi en échec avec sa dame. Il lui lâche un petit sourire innocent alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils, puis s'évente avec un morceau de journal qui traîne sur la table d'à côté.

– Tu te sens mieux, vraiment ?

Elle bouge sa tour, mais ce n'est plus très utile : le cavalier de Shinichi fait échec et mat. Elle soupire.

– Vraiment. Je pourrais aller courir un marathon. J'ai appelé l'inspecteur Megure pour lui faire part de mes déductions pour cinq de ses affaires, j'ai mangé un fruit, j'ai rangé le salon, et j'ai même étendu mes lessives.

– On appelle ça du bon sens, mais si tu veux te sentir fier de ça...

Il fait la moue. Ran est une véritable fée du logis, mais c'est loin d'être son cas. Sans même parler du fait que ses mains ont du mal à discerner leur droite et leur gauche (depuis que son corps était définitivement revenu comme avant, sa maladresse avait presque doublé) et que la dernière fois qu'il avait mis le nez dehors il s'était étalé devant un groupe de collégien qui n'avait pas manqué de lui faire par de leurs commentaires railleurs, Shinichi n'avait jamais été très doué.

Un peu bordélique, un peu flemmard, et un peu tête en l'air. Pourquoi ranger quand on peut se balader à l'extérieur pour résoudre des affaires ?

– M'enfin bon, j'imagine que venant de toi c'est une bonne chose. Peut-être que si ton état continue de s'améliorer, tu pourras...

Elle semble réfléchir un instant.

– Reprendre les études ? Peut-être travailler avec la police, comme tu le faisais. Si tu t'installes en tant que détective privé, tu pourras même être rémunéré. Ton retour a fait du bruit et –

– Ran, l'interrompt-il. On verra, d'accord ?

Reprendre sa vie ; il aurait dû avoir hâte. Il aurait dû faire des plans, recontacter ses amis, partir voir Heiji. Mais il n'a pas envie. Pas encore.

– Merci pour la cuisine. Et le reste. Rentre chez toi, maintenant. Il commence à se faire tard.

Il ne manque pas l'air triste qu'elle arbore. Ni le petit regard qu'elle lui lance en enfilant ses chaussures.

Juste avant de refermer la porte d'entrée, elle lui conseille de dormir un peu cette nuit, parce qu'il a apparemment une tête affreuse. Et d'appeler cette foutue entreprise de réparation.

* * *

La nuit qui suit, Shinichi rêve.

Il est de retour en enfance, dans un corps qu'il sent bien trop étroit, un ballon de foot au pied. Un voleur habillé de blanc s'échappe dans le ciel, au milieu d'un carrefour, alors que tous les yeux sont rivés sur lui. Il s'enfuit, un sourire aux lèvres, son deltaplane s'éloignant vers la lune ; il fait nuit, comme toujours.

Le gentleman au clair de lune.

Cette fois encore, Conan sent cette frustration qui lui dévore l'estomac ; il veut le faire descendre, il veut l'attraper (pas pour le mettre en prison, il le sait bien, simplement pour montrer qu'il en est capable, que cet homme n'est pas plus fort que lui et que pour une fois il peut contrecarrer ses plans) alors il lève le pied et tire.

Avec ses chaussures, le ballon vole à une vitesse affolante, sans que la foule autour de lui ne le remarque. Il est si petit, et personne n'aurait l'idée de baisser les yeux alors que le KID vient de faire une sortie spectaculaire. Le projectile le frôle, brise son monocle, manque de faire tomber son chapeau.

Mais il ne s'arrête pas. Il continue de voler, la peau un peu plus pâle mais un rictus toujours au coin des lèvres.

Shinichi ouvre grands les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre. Il respire normalement, sent un léger filet d'air passer à travers son t-shirt en toile, et repousse le drap blanc qui le recouvre. Toute la pièce sent la lessive, et quand il se redresse, il n'est qu'à moitié étonné de trouver sa fenêtre grande ouverte.

Les rideaux claquent au vent, la lune est ronde, le ciel est noir. Shinichi soupire :

– Kaito.

Et le gentleman cambrioleur lui fait un grand sourire.

* * *

**_Des bisous !_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note d'auteur. **

Bonjour, ça fait un moment ! J'espère que votre confinement se passe bien, merci à ceux qui ont follow/fav/review cette histoire, vous me faites très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira =)

(et plus vous me dites que vous aimez à travers des interractions, plus la suite arrivera vite !)

* * *

**5 | we'll never know**

* * *

Dans un sens, Shinichi a l'impression qu'il l'attendait.

Ça le surprend encore de le voir comme ça : un t-shirt large, un jean qui descend sur ses hanches, des cheveux désordonnés. Le Kaitou KID avait toujours l'air apprêté, avec son costume blanc et ses manières de gentleman ; le garçon qui saute par dessus le rebord de sa fenêtre ne lui ressemble en rien. Les mains dans les poches, il enlève ses chaussures avec ses talons et s'approche de lui avec un petit sourire.

Il a l'air tout timide, d'un coup.

– Je pensais pas te revoir aussi tôt, dit Shinichi.

– Désolé de te décevoir, petit détective, mais j'ai encore envie de te coller pendant un moment. Tu vois, mettre Kaitou KID a la retraite m'offre bien trop de temps livre.

Il s'avance, s'assoit sur le lit de Shinichi, puis se laisse aller en arrière. Il tombe dans ses draps, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ses mains se croisent sur son torse et il regarde le plafond.

– Je voulais juste squatter encore un peu. Je peux partir si tu veux.

Shinichi le regarde, un sourcil haussé. Ce n'est pas tant la question que le fait que Kaito lui demande son avis qui l'étonne.

Soudain, il se pose la question : le premier soir, celui où le gentleman cambrioleur était entré par sa fenêtre avec ses beaux habits blancs, qu'était-il venu faire ? Avant de le trouver malade, avait-il eu une intention particulière ?

– Ran est partie tout à l'heure. Tu peux rester.

Shinichi tire un peu ses draps pour se dégager, se relève une seconde en avançant à quatre pattes, et va s'allonger à côté de lui. Il regarde également le plafond.

– Tu m'as ramené mes fringues ?

Il n'avait pas oublié que Kaito était parti avec ses affaires, après avoir passé quelques jours sur son canapé.

– J'ai oublié. La prochaine fois ?

– D'accord.

Cette promesse de retour lui fait étrangement plaisir. Mais il ne veut ni le comprendre ni le ressentir. Kaito n'est que Kaito : celui qui aurait pu devenir son ami, mais qui s'était imposé comme son rival. Celui qu'il aurait pu rencontrer dans d'autres conditions.

– Ça va mieux ? Plus de fièvre ?

La main de Kaito se lève, sans gêne, et vient se poser sur son front. Sans croiser son regard, il garde la position un peu trop longtemps, avant de récupérer ses doigts.

– Plus du tout. Ça roule. Tout roule.

Il fait toujours aussi chaud, et Shinichi se demande comment Kaito fait pour rester en jean, alors que lui transpire avec son short. Il se demande aussi pourquoi il le laisse faire ça ; en disant au revoir à Conan, il avait voulu laisser tout ça derrière lui.

Ne plus revoir les Détective Boy's. Le bureau de l'oncle Kogoro. Ses vêtements, ce petit costard bleu. Son nœud papillon, ses chaussures. Il avait essayé de rejouer au foot, mais ses tires étaient si faibles qu'il avait fini en sueur, à tousser au milieu du terrain comme un forcené, alors qu'il n'avait joué qu'une dizaine de minutes.

Shinichi en veut un peu à Kaito. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Il arrive par sa fenêtre, mange de la glace avec lui, lui révèle sa véritable identité en étant sûr qu'il n'allait pas aller voir la police. Et en un sens, ça l'énerve.

Parce qu'alors même que lui n'a connu que Conan, il le regarde comme Shinichi.

– Kaito ?

– Oui ?

– La prochaine fois, utilise la porte.

* * *

Ran adore Shinichi. Et elle trouve que ce Kaito passe beaucoup trop de temps avec lui.

Pas qu'elle se prenne pour sa mère, mais elle s'inquiète tout de même. Parce que Shinichi est son meilleur ami, qu'il est instable, qu'il vient de passer bien trop longtemps dans un corps qui n'aurait pas dû être le sien.

Assise dans le canapé, son père dormant dans la chambre de l'autre côté de la cloison, elle regarde l'écran de son téléphone en se demandant si c'est une bonne idée. Elle ne veut pas s'imposer, pas non plus diriger sa vie, mais...

C'est le Kaito KID. Il a laissé échapper ça comme si c'était normal, comme si Ran était censée dire « oh, tu traînes avec un criminel ? Cool ». Elle ne veut pas qu'il ressemble à Sonoko. Qu'il se mette à l'idéaliser.

Rapidement, elle compose un numéro, et colle le téléphone à son oreille. Il y a plusieurs « bip » avant qu'il ne décroche enfin en râlant :

– Ran ? T'as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Si tu veux parler à Kazuha, tu peux l'appeler, tu sais.

Elle secoue la tête, pas vraiment étonnée de sa réaction. Heiji est peut-être un détective très doué, mais il n'en est pas moins un jeune adulte handicapé des sentiments. Un peu comme Shinichi.

– Pas besoin. C'est à toi que je voulais parler. En fait, je voulais surtout savoir pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas venu nous voir ?

Elle l'entend tousser, très fort, puis un léger silence. Comme elle comprend qu'il essaye d'éviter le sujet, elle répète :

– Heiji.

– Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Ce dont je parle ?

– Et puis franchement, tu trouves que c'est le moment ? Il est deux heures du mat'.

– Je suis la meilleure amie de ton meilleur ami. Je fais ce que je veux. C'est toujours le moment.

Cette fois, il renifle.

– Je trouve que t'es devenue vachement plus violente depuis quelque temps. Je veux dire, avant t'étais physiquement violente, avec tous tes trucs d'art martiaux. Maintenant, tu es...

– J'ai saisi l'idée. Et je m'en fiche. Si ton meilleur ami t'avait menti pendant près d'un an, tu aurais pas un peu changé, toi ? Ah mais j'oubliais : tu étais _au courant_.

Elle rajoute, parce qu'il le cherche quand même :

– Traître.

Pendant une seconde, elle hésite à raccrocher. Parce que certes, en vérité elle en veut toujours à Shinichi, mais encore ce n'est rien comparé à tous ces qui étaient au courant. Comme le professeur Agasa. Elle le fusille toujours du regard quand ils se croisent au supermarché.

– Bon, dit-elle, et ça lui demande une immense dose de self contrôle, passons au-dessus de tout ça : pourquoi est-ce que tu nous évites ?

– Je ne t'évite pas.

– Ah, bien. Donc tu évites Shinichi ?

– Je n'évite personne.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Ces garçons la prenaient définitivement pour une imbécile.

– Attends une seconde, il faut que je résume. Ça va faire quelques semaines que Shinichi a repris son apparence, il a essayé de t'appeler quelques fois (je me rappelle également de la fois où tu lui as raccroché au nez, de celle où tu as imité des grésillements, et aussi celle où tu as pris la voix de ta mère pour t'échapper) et tu n'es même pas venu le voir une seule fois. Alors que tu t'es autoproclamé son « meilleur ami ».

– Je suis son rival.

– Oui, oui.

– C'est vrai. On rivalise. Tout le temps.

– Bien sûr.

Elle l'entend soupirer, et se demande s'il ne vient pas de taper du pied.

– Et donc ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu rendre visite à ton super rival ? Tu sais, celui qui a failli mourir ?

Sur le moment, il ne répond rien. Et Ran attend, patiemment. Le salon est tout à coup très silencieux, et elle lance un coup d'œil à Kogoro depuis la porte entre-ouverte. Il dort encore.

– Tu ne comprends pas...

– Heiji. Je ne comprends pas, oui. C'est bien pour que je t'appelle. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas très bien en ce moment, et même s'il fait le fier, je vois qu'il se sent seul.

– Je...

– Il a été Conan pendant si longtemps... et maintenant il est tout seul dans son grand manoir. Ses parents sont encore en train de voyager un peu partout, et même si je sais qu'ils sont vraiment adorables et que ce n'est pas voulu... il est seul.

Elle joue peut-être un peu trop sur la pitié, mais dans le fond tout est vrai : Shinichi est un garçon solitaire, certes, mais en ce moment il est surtout seul. Et il y avait une différence.

Ran repense soudain à ce garçon aux cheveux désordonnés et à son air poli. Le Kaitou KID. Elle ne l'aime vraiment pas.

– En plus...

Elle laisse volontairement sa phrase traîner.

– En plus quoi ? demande Heiji.

Il est bien trop curieux pour son bien. Et lui non plus n'est pas méchant. Ran comprend bien qu'il doit simplement être gêné, que pour lui voir « Kudo » en Conan, c'est presque normal. Qu'il a peur que Shinichi ne veuille plus de lui, maintenant qu'il est redevenu comme avant.

Mais Shinichi Kudo n'est plus le même lycéen arrogant qu'autre fois ; la seule chose qu'il veut, c'est son ami.

– Et bien, il a l'air de s'être trouvé un nouvel am — je veux dire un nouveau rival.

– Quoi ?

– Et bien il y a ce garçon, avec qui il joue aux échecs. Ils essayent de résoudre des enquêtes ensemble, aussi. Il l'appelle « Kudo ».

Tout est faux, ou presque. Elle ne veut pas lui dire que c'est le Kaitou KID ; Shinichi l'a fait jurer de ne le dire à personne, et elle peut au moins respecter ça.

– Il m'a dit qu'il voulait te voir, tu sais ? Mais j'ai l'impression que comme il se sent seul, il passe de plus en plus de temps avec ce type...

– Quoi ?

– Enfin, moi je dis ça. Je trouverais simplement dommage qu'il te remplace parce que tu ne viens pas le voir.

– Qu'il me... remplace ?

– Oh, tu as raison, il est vraiment tard. Bon, je vais te laisser, Heiji. Passe le bonjour à Kazuha.

Puis, avec un sourire satisfait, elle lui raccroche au nez.

* * *

_**Des bisous !**_


End file.
